


浩珉｜夜櫻

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	浩珉｜夜櫻

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

鄭允浩 x 沈昌珉

鄭允浩拎著包打開後座車門時只看見好幾日不見的沈昌珉一雙大長腿微微彎曲著橫跨整個座椅，整個人平躺著，面朝裡睡得正香，後腦勺的頭髮還被手臂壓得稍微翹起來一些。

大概是聽見他開門的聲音，沈昌珉緩緩睜開眼睛，睡眼惺忪地往亮處看，看見鄭允浩穿著牛仔外套的身影，軟軟地啞著嗓子喊了一聲哥，接著磨磨蹭蹭開始挪位子。

「你睡，我坐前面。」

鄭允浩看著男孩聽見自己的話後瞇著眼睛發出一聲滿足的嘆息，長腿又伸了回來，笑著關上後座門，走到前方坐上副駕。

經紀人看著鄭允浩動作俐落地將自己塞進副駕，扣好安全帶掏出手機，神色自若開始繼續打遊戲，又從後視鏡望了眼後座再度睡得香甜的沈昌珉，忍不住嘆了口氣。

寵都是自己寵出來的，怪誰呢。

保母車即將抵達金浦機場時鄭允浩正好結束遊戲，抬頭望了眼外頭，已經看得見機場外側寸草不生的停機坪。

扭頭看後座的人蜷曲著高大的身子窩在座椅上睡得正熟，鄭允浩不過試探性地提高音量喊了一聲昌珉，便看見那人仿佛一朵沈睡已久的花，在春日早晨的陽光中緩緩開始綻放。

原先弓起的背逐漸拉直，脊椎骨在白色短袖下連綿起伏，線條精實的背肌順著他拉伸的動作稍稍鼓起。

花朵一點點地展開嬌弱的花瓣，將那些醞釀了整個冬天的柔軟與芬芳一口氣展現在眼前，溫柔地迎接春天。

男孩翻了個身在座椅上躺平，一口氣舉直雙手雙腿，伸了個懶腰，然後揉著眼坐起身，身子前傾，整個人湊到前座的椅背上，「到了嗎？」

鄭允浩五指當梳爬過男孩睡得零亂的棕色短髮，沈昌珉還有些神智不清，輕輕眨了眨眼，長長的睫毛搔過鄭允浩的掌心，有些癢。

「今天有記者，你看看你都睡成什麼鬼樣了，趕緊整理一下。」經紀人忍不住出聲提醒。鄭允浩收回了手。

結果依然是被無數鏡頭捕捉到了男孩一臉我是誰我在哪我好想睡，亦步亦趨跟在哥哥身後出境的呆滯模樣。

一下機便直接前往約定地點和日方工作人員見面，待兩人回到位於東京的家中，外頭早已一片漆黑。

沈昌珉站在窗戶旁，從大片的落地窗往外看，底下的車水馬龍都成了點點煙火，無限漫延至遠方。高樓櫛比鱗次，週間的夜晚依然有許多人正在伏案工作，一格格亮起的窗戶像漂浮在城市間的星星。

鄭允浩還在和工作人員討論舞台佈景，站在餐桌旁一臉嚴肅。這麼多年下來，沈昌珉早已習慣了那人工作時的認真模樣，並不在意，踩著室內拖一屁股坐在柔軟的沙發上，懶懶地倚在沙發上看重播的綜藝節目。

鄭允浩掐掉了通話坐過來，剛在沙發上坐定那人穿著棉褲的小腿就慢條斯理的擱了上來，自然地像是他們前幾個月在首爾的獨居生活都只是一場過於漫長的白日夢一樣。

他陪著他不知道在想些什麼的弟弟安靜地看了一會電視，在忽然提高音量的罐頭笑聲裡他身邊的男孩忽然一骨碌翻身坐起，跪在沙發上眨巴眨巴望向他，眼睛裡像星辰般閃爍明亮。

沈昌珉說，我們去看櫻花。

於是就成了他倆現在這副像是下一秒都要去打劫銀行的奇怪打扮。

目黑川沿途是去不得了，正值櫻花盛開之際無論何時都是滿山滿谷的賞櫻人潮，夜晚更是過猶不及。

鄭允浩遠遠在計程車上便看見徘徊在河畔的人潮，立刻伸手將想要請司機停車的沈昌珉生生按回座位上。

沈昌珉不滿地拉下黑色口罩，嘴巴撅得老高，「都晚上了，看不清楚的。」

他將口罩重新戴回那人鼻子上，又壓低了黑色棒球帽帽沿，捏了捏沈昌珉的手指，「你傻啊，兩個身高一米八幾，穿得一身黑的男人忽然現身賞櫻，還偷偷摸摸的怕被人認出來，不用說也知道肯定有鬼吧。」

一下就被鄭允浩的說法堵住了嘴，沈昌珉委屈地吸了吸鼻子，「可是夜櫻真的好美的…就去看一下下嘛，我會很小心的。」

真的會很小心的。沈昌珉放軟語調，瞥了眼與前座的司機之間相隔的小拉門，悄悄地湊到鄭允浩面前。

現在他們之間只差一個指節不到的距離了。沈昌珉拉下口罩，吐息溫熱地拂過鄭允浩緊繃著的臉，像是耐心的探險家一點一點融化著堅硬的外殼，露出柔軟的內在。

男孩用鼻尖蹭了蹭他哥線條分明的側臉，輕聲說：就讓我看一下下，回去你想怎麼樣都可以，都可以噢。

他抬頭看見鄭允浩向來波瀾不驚的黝黑瞳孔開始有了些動搖的跡象，耐心地又等了一會兒，最終總算聽見他哥輕輕嘆了口氣，算是妥協。

於是他笑嘻嘻地拉開小拉門，請一路沿著川邊開著車的司機在距離熱門賞櫻點一段距離的岸邊停下了車。

「寵都是自己寵出來的，怪誰呢。」

鄭允浩看著眼前正用著日語和司機交談的沈昌珉，腦海中忽然就浮現了經紀人涼涼拋下的一句結語。

沈昌珉如願以償，裹著大衣戴著口罩毛帽興高采烈地下了車。

即使不是熱門地點，滿山滿谷的櫻花仍然沿著目黑川畔盛開，在夜色籠罩下，彷彿下著一陣粉色的霧雨，點點花瓣在川上漂浮。

他舉起手機對著夜色中的櫻花左拍拍右拍拍，櫻花多得無法悉數裝進他的鏡頭，在夜風中輕輕搖曳，伴隨著一旁目黑川水聲潺潺。鄭允浩和司機交談了幾句，麻煩他在原地燒待一會，也跟著下了車，看著沈昌珉眨著一雙明亮而清澈的眼睛，目不轉睛地看著眼前的花團錦簇。

「夜櫻真好看。」男孩拉著他哥的手臂並肩佇立在川畔，安安靜靜地看著眼前仙境一般的美景。

真適合接吻。沈昌珉心想。

正想扭頭將這個想法付諸行動，身邊的鄭允浩忽然伸手抓住了空中飄落的一片花瓣。向來大手大腳的男人此刻小心翼翼地捏著脆弱的花莖，一手拉開沈昌珉戴著的毛帽，露出他招牌的大耳朵，一手動作輕柔地將那朵花別到了弟弟的耳上，粉嫩的櫻花一下子襯得沈昌珉整個人都溫柔起來。

然後他聽見鄭允浩笑著說：昌珉也好看。

那昌珉什麼時候最好看呢？

鄭允浩偏頭想了想，或許就是這個時候。

眼裡吊著一池春水濕潤地看向他，長長的眼睫毛上掛著不知道是汗水還是眼淚，臉上還帶著情動時的潮紅，汗水沿著額角貼著瀏海滾落，精瘦的胸膛隨著他的動作上下起伏。

看完櫻花回到家後鄭允浩便將他扔上了床，身子壓上來時不忘用手小心翼翼護著還勾在他耳上的那朵櫻花。

鄭允浩笑著吻他因大口喘氣而不斷起伏的胸膛。

他怎麼會不知道沈昌珉咬緊了他們長久下來約定好的習慣，從而得寸進尺地提出任性的要求。他看著男孩在他身下既懊悔同時又受著快感折磨的隱忍神情，帶著笑掐了一把圈在自己腰際的長腿。

「你混蛋，看個櫻花就欺負人。」即將被情欲滅頂的那人嘴上依然不屈不撓，鄭允浩也不惱，慢條斯理地在入口磨蹭，遲遲不肯給身下早已渾身粉紅的男孩一個痛快，甚至還好整以暇地抬手調整了男孩耳畔的那朵櫻花。「昌珉真漂亮。」

男孩的下身早已泥濘的一塌糊塗，神智不清地用腳後跟壓著他的後腰將他哥往自己方向帶。沈昌珉伸長了手，艱難地摟住他哥的頸子。

「明明是你說演出前都不能做的…」打錯了如意算盤的他如今懊悔不已。

「不是昌珉自己說做什麼都可以的嗎？」他低頭親吻男孩的側腰，一路沿著線條姣好的腹肌吻到肚臍，看著昌珉因為自己的動作又開始一連串猶如觸電般的顫抖。

沈昌珉只覺得頭暈腦脹，也顧不得再說些什麼反駁，被情潮沖昏頭的他乾脆自己挪動屁股往男人下身蹭，順帶啃上了鄭允浩上揚的嘴角。

下身承受著猛烈撞擊的同時，沈昌珉朦朦朧朧看見了鄭允浩的手再度靠近了自己的耳畔。先是溫柔地撫過他在出國前剛剪完的清爽短髮，接著又執著地去碰那朵按理來說應該早已被自己過於激烈的床上運動而壓爛的櫻花。

可花還在那兒，嬌嫩的淺粉色在僅有月光照進來的房間裡像目黑川畔令人目不暇給的夜櫻，卻只在他的耳上綻放。

鄭允浩看著沈昌珉一雙在情欲裡沈淪卻依然澄澈的眼睛，眼尾因快感染上了紅暈，櫻花在他溫潤如玉的耳上盛開。

花瓣隨著男孩起伏的喘息輕輕顫動，像一朵偶然飄落的粉雪，像一隻悄悄停駐的蝶，像世間上所有美麗脆弱的事物都化作了男孩耳尖上的一抹粉紅，而他這生都將為了這一瞬間的心動而義無反顧、奮不顧身。

就像一年前的那個清早，沈昌珉笑嘻嘻地在他按下快門前，將一朵偶然落在他手中的櫻花別上了自己的耳朵，然後兩人同時放肆地笑起來。

(end.)


End file.
